the_tommykaylive_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TommyKayLIVE
Introduction Tommy Kay (Thomas Kesselhut), also known as TommyKayLIVE and TommyKayPoker (formerly), is a German/Slavic content creator for the video game Hearts of Iron IV (sometimes shortened to HOI4) who streams on the streaming website Twitch.tv (in English). He is adequately known by active and informed Hearts of Iron IV community members. It is unclear when he joined the HOI4 multiplayer community, but it is estimated he joined in the summer of 2016. He started streaming around 15 July, 2017 and has steadily garnered more 88 000 followers and counting (as of 03.02.2020). His community on Twitch and YouTube is continuing to grow at a modest rate surpassing many other older HOI4 Twitch streamers. Career Tommy started streaming on Twitch around July 15, 2017https://twitchtracker.com/tommykaylive/streams with Hearts of Iron 4 being his primary gamehttps://twitchtracker.com/tommykaylive/games. He continued to stream mostly HOI4 for the next few months almost daily earning a slow increase in viewership starting in January 2018. Starting in January 2020, HOI4 vanilla multiplayer has declined as he usually hosts multiplayer RP games in HOI4 with mods and vanilla. The cause of this is very known and evident, which have occured due to objectively bad multiplayer balancing and multiplayer implementations. Moreover, he has played Europa Universalies IV and Magic the Gathering. It is also important to note that starting around October 2017, Tommy's YouTube Channel had started to gain a sizable increase in views due to him uploading edited stream VODs displaying the best moments of his stream. His videos on YouTube regularly reached 2.5k-20k views on average which can be accredited to Tommy's enjoyable commentary, player interaction, and discussion of in-game strategy. As support for his stream became greater, Tommy was able to purchase better streaming equipment and items for his room. He also began to receive sponsorship offers beginning in mid summer 2018.[citation needed] Entering 2019, Tommy's Twitch channel saw a steady increase in view-counthttps://twitchtracker.com/tommykaylive/statistics, this is suspected to continue healthily into the future. If his channel growth continues as it is now Tommy will likely be able to move into a home of his own. He now openly admitts to quitting HOI4. Although we have yet to see if he will carry it through. Community The community TommyKay has created is not the largest but has experienced steady growth over the past 3 years. Tommy has his own dedicated Discord Server which serves as the main hub of his viewers. His viewers have shown large support to Tommy over his few years of streaming with a select group of individuals donating large amounts of money to his streams. His viewers have also started their own projects, one of them being a Minecraft server which has experienced a wide period of change. (see: TommyK MC Community) Moreover, he also claims that his subscribers on Twitch.tv will become "Alpha", ''albeit it is a joke. '''Rivalry' A reoccurring part of Tommy's early streams had been his constant rivalry with other HOI4 streamers/YouTuber's. As his channel grew, he would choose channels with a (usually) larger subscriber count than him to be his rival. He would even make "Diss Trackshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nTQnsBSjx4" about a few of them. As he began to surpass more and more streamers he began to make friends with a few of them, some notable ones being "Alextherambler" and "Feedbackgaming". "Stories" An unique and somewhat rare part of Tommy's stream would be that sometimes he would tell a story about his past experiences. An example of a few stories would be his experiences with past girlfriends, travel abroad, and his time in the military. Some of his stories can be found on his YouTube channel and VOD's, while others (maybe more personal) are very hard to find and not uploaded to his YouTube channel. References